


Friends with Benefits

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione have many benefits in their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> 28(word) Heartthrob/58(title) Friends With Benefits 184 words. This would be the first, Chronologically, story in the new AU series I'm writing, Living While Divorced. It follows the lives of divorced couple Ron and Hermione as they find new lovers and raise their twins Hugo and Rose.
> 
> For the February teamwork thing. Also, for the March fan fiction challenge thing where they challenge you to write a crap ton of words before the end of March.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

It was seventh year when Ron and Hermione decided to get together. Neither were really, attracted to each other in that way, but both believed it was best. They were the only people of opposite gender that both were attracted to.

Harry was skeptical on how that would work out, but neither cared. They had fun, and both were glad for the other.

It started in sixth year, when Hermione got a crush on the school queen, Narcissa Black, and Ron got a crush on the rival school's heartthrob, Viktor Krum.

Both wanted to hide it, both denying feelings of any kind. And on the train, as they left the school, they decided to come back the next year 'dating', hoping that no one would question them.

Harry would agree that they were both acting like idiots, but it didn't dissuade them. In fact, it spurred them on, both getting a thrill when Harry would scold them for being gross.

They kept it up until one night, a few years out of school, when Hermione took a pregnancy test, and it came out positive.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll post them Chronologically, even though they were technically written backwards, starting pretty much at the end and working backwards.
> 
> Mars


End file.
